


Smokin' in the Boys' Room

by Lucky107



Series: The Wanderer [5]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Mischief, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes as a surprise when Cassidy enters the bathroom to a wall of cigarette smoke, though perhaps it shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokin' in the Boys' Room

**Author's Note:**

> Smokin' in the Boys Room - Brownsville Station - 1973

"You aren't... going in there, are you?"  Christine Kendall asks quietly, almost timidly, as Cassidy approaches the dormitory bathroom.

That guilty look on Christine's face gives her away.  "I wasn't, but I am now."

It comes as a surprise when Cassidy enters the bathroom to a wall of cigarette smoke, though perhaps it shouldn't.  She was only thirteen years old when she began smoking in the bathroom stall because the security officers didn't come inside unless they were given a reason.

At almost eighteen years old, she would have to be a fool to believe she's the only one who knows about the old stash of cigarettes hidden away on the reactor level.

The surprise, she confirms with mild amusement, is that the smoke comes from Susie Mack and Janice Wilkins sharing a cigarette over the trashcan like rebellious school girls.  They giggle and gossip away, completely oblivious to Cassidy's presence through all the smoke.

That is, until she speaks.  "The Overseer will kill you for this mess."

In perfect synchronicity, Susie and Janice spin in Cassidy's direction like children caught with their hands in a cookie jar.  "What, and you're going to tattle?"  Susie barks back, though the shorter girl just shrugs in response.  "Go ahead - no one will believe your word over mine, anyway."

Christine, as pale as a sheet, looks back and forth between them with unspoken concern dancing on her lips.

"Give it here," Cassidy demands.  "You're way too obvious."

\- - -

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  Christine whispers loudly, shifting her weight on the cold metal toilet seat.  The stall door is locked, but she feels more vulnerable now than she ever has before.  "If my father finds out—"

Susie just rolls her eyes in the next stall as Cassidy's hand appears beneath the divider, a lit cigarette smoldering away into a thin trail of white smoke.  "He'll never find out, Chrissie.  Forget about him and have some fun for once, will you?"  Taking a drag, the strawberry blonde leans back against the tank and sighs.

Smoking is totally rebellious - and it feels _wonderful_.

Swallowing her fear, Christine accepts the cigarette passed into the stall and brings it to her face.  It's a long, slender thing and she knows without having to touch it that the tip is hot.  She places the filter to her lips, but before she can embarrass herself by taking a puff, someone pounds on the bathroom door aggressively.

"Clear out!"  John Kendall barks and everyone freezes.

There's no time to think.  Christine does the only thing she can do - besides drop the thing on the floor - and she hurriedly slips it into the toilet to put out the smoke.  She's about to open her mouth and say something stupid when a toilet flushes further down the line.

"Apologies, Officer Kendell."  It's Cassidy and she's as cool as a cucumber as she distracts Christine's father away from the bathroom door, allowing Susie and Christine an opening for escape. "It won't happen again."


End file.
